


Loves Perfect Flame

by JellyPanda00



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Blow Jobs, Body Horror, Body Worship, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Nines gets hurt and ends up a little melted, No beta: we die like men, Overstimulation, Shower Sex, Wire Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 11:58:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17866832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JellyPanda00/pseuds/JellyPanda00
Summary: Gavin was in short: a dumbass. After running into a burning building, Nines saves him but at the cost of damaging himself. After an emotional hospital visit, they return home for some comfort and care.





	Loves Perfect Flame

**Author's Note:**

> Soft Gavin900 has got me by the dick. I started this while I was drunk at a party and realized while editing how shitty it is so I’m sorry. And I didn’t want to bother anyone to beta it for me so it’s worse than usual and that’s definitely saying something lol

Gavin could readily admit at any point that he was in fact, a dumbass. He didn’t try to pretend he wasn’t. He knew (hoped) the firefighters were on their way, he knew there was no possible way for him to make it, yet he still ran back into the collapsing trap house despite Nines grabbing desperately at his arm, yelling for him to stop.

 

Now he was trapped, holding a cat of all things close to his chest as the sweltering heat of the fire roared against his skin. He had gone through and checked as many rooms as possible for stragglers: drug dealers, addicts, anyone who might not have made it out when the perp dropped the match. In the time it took for him to do that though and pull the cat out from under a bed, the flames consumed the only exit not blocked off by the sunken in upstairs.

 

He was going to die for a damn cat.

 

The dark, smokey clouds of fumes obscured his vision as he rounded a corner in the unfamiliar room, a hacking cough stealing what little air he had from his lungs. His eyes burned, sweat dripping down his forehead as he squatted down to get out of the worst of it, covering his face with the neck of his shirt and his sleeve for the cat who seemed to have already passed out.

 

_ It must have been a setup _ , he thought frantically. A fire didn’t spread like this without aid, gasoline, most likely. It had seemed too easy for their killer to conveniently end up here for a whole day, for them to stake the place out and just as they go in to arrest him, the place goes up in flames. 

 

He didn’t really want to die. Gavin was known for being reckless, doing dangerous stunts for no real reason, but he wasn’t ready to die.

 

The horrified look on Nines’s face seared itself into his memory more so than the fire raging close by. Too weak from the lack of air, he sat down in the dirty floor, thinking. His life should be flashing before his eyes right but all the could think about was the terror Gavin had left his partner in, his cries for Gavin to stop echoing in his pounding head.

 

A total fucking dumbass.

 

He was exhausted. With no air, no exit, and no time, there was nothing left to do. 

 

Just as he began to pass out, delirious with the lack of oxygen in the sweltering heat, God himself stomped his way through the fire. He personally didn’t think God was real, but he stood over him now with a pretty face and hauled his ass up to Heaven as everything went black.

 

______________________________________________________________________________

 

“Mr. Reed? Can you hear me?” A voice asked, an annoying beep sounding off every few seconds.

 

This wasn’t Heaven. Heaven wouldn’t have such uncomfortable bedding. 

 

“Mr. Reed? You are incredibly lucky your partner saved you.”

 

Right. His partner, God, saved him. That’s cool that God is his partner and all. His mom would be proud of him, she probably didn’t think he would make it to her “eternal paradise” and now look at him, working beside the big man.

 

Gavin sat up in a panic as reality flooded back to him, shoving at the stupid oxygen mask that stopped him from speaking. The fire, the cat, Nines. Where was Nines?   
  


“Nines?” he croaked, looking around wildly at the unfamiliar faces next to him. Blue uniforms, a sickening movement rocking him, he had to be in an ambulance.

 

“You’re on the way to the hospital for smoke inhalation. It isn’t too serious but please put the oxygen mask back on,” the kind woman — a ndroid — smiled reassuringly, trying to nudge the mask back down over his mouth. “We didn’t find any burns. Do you feel any pain?”

 

“No,” he batted her hand away. “No, I’m fine. Where’s Nines?”

 

“Your partner, RK900, received severe burns when he carried you out and the chemicals from the smoke stuck in his lungs.  _ But _ , he is an android. His limbs can be replaced, his lungs and other internal components can be cleaned. Your’s cannot, so please, put the mask back on.”

 

Nines was hurt because he was a dumbass. Of course he was, he wouldn’t have just stood around and let him die like that. “Where is he?”

 

Though she lacked an LED anymore, her eyes fixated for a moment and he was sure if she did have one it would blink yellow as she checked for him. “He is on his way to Cyberlife as we speak for repairs. He’s okay, I promise. Jericho will find him some matching limbs and get him fixed up.”

 

The rest of the ride felt hazy. His adrenaline dissipating and fizzling out with panic creeping into its place left him too dazed to respond. How badly was Nines damaged? Would he really be okay?

 

His heart ached down to his core when he arrived at the hospital and doctor checked him, saying he would be fine. He hadn’t inhaled enough to do permanent damage to the cilia in his lungs, but he’d need to stop smoking for a while and let it heal anyways. His treacherous brain supplied the entire time that Nines wouldn’t walk away as lucky as him.

 

The doctors asked him to stay a while longer in case he had any trouble breathing in the next few hours, but it proved impossible to do that. Every moment was spent in agony, fingers twitching with the need to do  _ something _ .

 

An hour passed of numbly staring at the t.v. that was showing a rerun episode of a low budget drama. The only thing that could shake him out of his daze was Tina showing up in a flurry of frantic worry. 

 

“Ah, shit,” she panted, leaning against the door to catch her breath. Her uniform was still on meaning she must have ran straight from work. “Hey, man.”

 

Gavin smiled sadly. “Hey, Tina.”

 

Once she calmed down enough to breathe evenly, she began fretting over him, declaring how glad she was that she was still his emergency contact and not Nines who wouldn’t have been able to come.

 

At the mention of the name, Gavin jolted out of his bubble. “Do you know how he is? T, please.”

 

She nodded, “yeah he’s okay. I overheard Fowler sending Connor to stay with him since you’re here. Said something about needing a new arm and leg. He got minor burns on his side too but he’s fine.”

 

Gavin sighed with relief, laying back in the bed and running a hand over his face.

 

“The cat is okay too by the way. Chris took it by the vet and she’s fine. I dropped her off at my house until you felt up to taking her.”

 

“Sure sure,” he waved her off. He didn’t mind taking in another cat, especially not one that probably had a bad life before, living in a drug house and all. Nines would probably strangle him later though, citing the three they already had as being enough. “Did everyone make it out?”

 

“Yup, I caught the dealer who set the fire a block away. Now we got him for the drugs, the murders, and arson.” Tina nodded, excitedly. The DPD had been working on catching this guy for a long time and if anyone was going to make the arrest that wasn’t him, he was glad it was Tina. He silently hoped it would lead to her getting a promotion to detective soon.

 

Tina continued to babble for another hour, fluttering from one topic to the other while Gavin stared off into space, nodding along every now and then.

 

Suddenly, there was a quiet knock at the door, Tina dropping her story quickly.

 

Gavin’s heart jumped into his throat as Nines stepped inside the room, a cold, distant look on his face. His signature white jacket was missing and the smell of smoke rolled into the room with his entrance. A smudge of black smeared on his cheek still and true to everyone’s word, he sported two new components, one exposed where his sleeve had burnt off.

 

It would be comical: his stony expression with a turtleneck missing a sleeve, looking like a hot mess. Like something out of a sitcom, he could imagine a laugh track playing in the background at his entrance. In the context of the rest of the night though, it was terrifying.

 

“Excuse us please,” Nines smiled thinly, tone verging on impolite. Tina only nodded and scampered out without looking back, the door shutting softly and leaving only Nines and Gavin.

 

“Nines,” he breathed, biting back a choked up cough that burnt the back of his throat. “... I’m so sorry.”

 

Even his movement seemed more robotic. He walked towards the bed, stopping close by and stared him down. “You almost died, detective.” 

 

The lack of emotion in his voice sent Gavin cringing. “I know. God, I know, I’m sorry. You got hurt-”

 

“You almost died.” Nines cut him off. “You… you  _ should _ have died.”

 

As soon as the words left his mouth, it was as if the shell he wore suddenly shattered. His icy blue eyes filled with tears and his LED spun a solid, distressed red. “You only had a five percent chance of surviving had I not intervened. And even then it only went up to thirty-three for us to both make it out.”

 

Gavin gulped, throat dry. He knew it had been low but damn. Now Nines, the emotionless machine even after deviating, had tears streaming down his cheeks as if his heart was broken.

 

“Come here,” Gavin held his arms out. Nines collapsed against him, curling up in his lap as much as the twin-sized hospital bed would allow and sobbing into his chest.

 

Gavin stroked the android’s dark hair back, tucking it behind his ears and out of his face for him and rubbed his back with his other hand. “Shh, don’t cry. It’s okay,” he cooed, sad to see it didn’t help. His tears continued to pool into the gown’s thin material, soaking down onto his skin. The shakes that wracked his body was more emotion than Gavin was prepared to handle, overwhelming his entire being to see Nines cry like that. With the events of the day finally hit him, the shock wore off and he could no longer stop his own tears from falling.

 

Soft unintelligible words bumbled out of the human, more cooing than speaking until his lover’s sobs turned to quiet whimpers.

 

“I’m so sorry,” Gavin whispered, wiping his face before Nines could see the wet streaks. Knowing his fancy robot technology though, he probably knew anyway. “I’m still here. It’s okay.”

 

A sudden cough startled them both when Gavin began to hack up a lung. The doctor had warned him he’d cough more than usual but this was a bit much. 

 

“It really isn’t okay, Gavin. You always do things like this,” Nines grumbled when he finished. “You do reckless, irresponsible things all the time and you always end up injured. It’s like you don’t care at all. But I do!”

 

Nines had never shouted before, not even when Gavin harassed him endlessly at work when they were first partnered together. His chest rose and fell rapidly, tears never stropping as he searched Gavin’s grey eyes angrily for an answer he couldn’t find. “What… what about me? You can’t leave me yet.”

 

Guilt filled his chest at the distress his lover was in, unsure how to respond. Luckily— or unluckily—Nines continued before he was forced to come up with something to say.

 

“I couldn’t… I… I’ve never this…” he clawed at his thirium pump through his shirt, staring down as if he was scanning it to see if it was malfunctioning in some way. “It hu-rts,” his voice broke with static, and with it, so did Gavin’s heart. He knew Nines cared for him to an extent, but not like this. Their relationship wasn’t even advanced to the point that they say ‘I love you’ so Gavin always assumed his feelings were one-sided. 

 

Nines gave up expecting any sort of answer, laying back down on top of him to continue listening to his heart and breathing rate. The monotonous thumps were all he cared to hear anyway. Rather than some lame excuse or explanation of his feelings, the lubb and dubb of the man’s heartbeat reminded him he was still alive and safe for the moment.

 

A sudden knock at the door shook them out of the peaceful silence they had found after a few minutes. A friendly nurse popped her head in with a cheerful call, but after seeing them both curled in bed, turned around with a promise to come back in a minute.

 

Nines didn’t need an explanation for the feeling of embarrassment curling around his pump. It felt ridiculous to act like this; to need comfort so badly.

 

“You wanna go home?” Gavin blurted out, noticing the other’s discomfort.

 

Nines nodded, laying back down against him with a sigh. “You can’t. I scanned your file.”

 

“I can do whatever the hell I want. If something goes wrong we’ll come back. Okay?” Gavin nudged his shoulder to move but froze. Did it hurt having limbs replaced? He made a note to ask once they got out of the damn hospital. “Lemme up.”

 

He didn’t really expect Nines to actually let him, keeping an arm slung low around his waist that loosely fell as he stood. He shoved his jacket over the gown they had forced him into, his clothes smelling too much like smoke to be appealing besides his shoes. He’d bother to change once they got home.

 

When he turned back around, Nines stood, having fixed himself, hair pushed down and no tears left on his pretty face. Androids don’t show remnants of breakdowns like humans do and Gavin was a little jealous of the fact. The only give away to his emotional state was the red LED on the side of his head.

 

Discharge was in short: a bitch. The doctor who had seen him earlier insisted that he needed to stay, and the fact that he choked and started coughing when making his case didn’t help. The only reason they were allowed to leave was that Nines had charmingly assured him that he would monitor Gavin closely and return him if something went wrong. Of course, the doctor trusted  _ him  _ easily enough.

 

The drive home was eerily quiet. Nines never took his eyes off of him for more than a second, like he was afraid if he looked away, Gavin would disappear. His hand didn’t leave his until the automated taxi pulled up to their apartment and even then the entire walk there, he kept a hand on his back.

 

The second the door to their apartment shut, Nines was on him again, pressing him against the door in a deep kiss. He ran his hands over as much of Gavin as he could get to as if he was… mapping him.

 

Gavin opened his eyes, watching his LED flash yellow, eyes far off and unseeing, confirming his suspicions. 

 

“Are you scanning me right now?” he snapped. He hated being scanned like that; it drove him crazy most days.

 

“In a way,” Nines looked uncertainly at him, a foreign look on his features. “I’m memorizing your body in case you die before I do.”

 

Gavin deflated at the words, the ache returning to his heart. “Phck okay, fine. Have at it I guess.”

 

He looked like Connor with how he perked up again so  quickly . Nines slid his hands down from Gavin’s chest to his hips, around his back and up to his neck. It felt far too clinical to be a turn on, more sweeping than feeling, but the second he dropped his large hands over his ass and fell to his knees, a pang of arousal shot through him. A familiar look swirled in those cool blue eyes, lustful as if he expected the reaction from him.

 

They had been together for months, sleeping together for even longer than that. He knew that look and position all too well, but hesitation locked him in place. “Are you sure you want to do this right now? It’s been a stressful day, baby. We could always take a shower and just… I dunno, lay in bed and snuggle or something.”

 

His LED flickered red again. “Your temperature rose as soon as I got on my knees. You cannot lie and say you don’t want this.”

 

“No, I do. I always want you. But do you?” Gavin stroked his hair, obsessed with messing it up every time Nines slicked it back. He nodded insistently, pressing against his touch like a cat.

 

It was a rare occasion that Nines wanted to submit to him like this. Most days, he wanted to be in control regardless to who bottomed that night. They both liked it rough, working well together in that aspect, though Nines liked it a lot harder and punishing than Gavin did. But even the mere thought of being extreme with each other at the moment felt wrong to him. Tonight wouldn’t be about that if it was about anything at all.

 

“Get up,” Gavin ordered, smiling softly when the other immediately leapt to his feet, eager but unsure at the same time. “Good boy. What're your safewords?”

 

It didn’t matter if they had regular, good ‘ol vanilla sex tonight, he didn’t want to push him further than he was comfortable with.

 

Nines rolled his eyes, a trait he picked up from spending night and day with the detective and all his mannerisms that followed. “Red stop, yellow slow, green go.”

 

“Okay, come on.” Gavin took his hands gently and led him down the short hallway. Nines tried to continue walking all the way down to their bedroom, but Gavin stopped a door short, pulling him into the bathroom instead.

 

“Gavin,” Nines complained, openly eyeing the bedroom.

 

“ Do you want to stop?” Gavin asked, entering the small room and flicking on the light before bending down to turn the water one and allow it to heat up.

 

“No.”

 

Gavin smiled, turning back to his lover to start undressing. Catching a glimpse of himself in the mirror over his shoulder though made him pause. It was a wonder the android wanted to have sex with him at all. His hair stood up oddly, skin so pale his scars and imperfections stood out darkly under the fluorescent light.

 

“Why didn’t anyone tell me I look like a dead rat,” Gavin tried to joke, looking away before his insecurities could mess with his head. His joke fell short, Nines fixing him an unamused glare.

 

“I don’t care what you look like,” Nines stated matter of factly, reaching out to push his favorite jacket off of his shoulders and into the floor. “Though, you do resemble a rat most days.”

 

Falling into routine felt far more comfortable than whatever fragile tension that had sat between them until then. A true grin graced his lips at the insult. “Shut it, tin-can.”

 

Nines smiled back, untying the thin string that held the gown together, letting it join his jacket while Gavin kicked off his shoes with abandon. “You’re in luck. It just so happens that I like rats, meat-bag.”

 

Their eye contact felt electrified. Both daring the other to make the first move as Gavin tugged at the hem of his turtleneck. He noted the singed edges that had turned hard from heat but didn’t comment. Decidedly, he pulled the shirt up and off, snickering when the tight neck got stuck around his head for a minute.

 

Whatever snarky comment he had on the tip of his tongue fizzled out though when his attention turned back to Nines’s body. “Holy shit,” he wheezed, trying to fight back another cough that scratched at his throat.

 

Gavin was back to being on the verge of hysterics in an instant. Nines’s body usually looked as if he was sculpted from marble— like Michelangelo brought his favorite sculpture to life. This stayed true, but now the marble was mixed with melted plastic. His entire left side’s chassis was exposed, charred black and lined with a blue hue where his skin tried to cover the wound but failed.

 

Nines flinched, the insecure look back in his eyes. “My arm and leg were replaced easily but my torso cannot. I’m going to try and allow it to self-heal for now.”

 

Gavin stared at the painful looking burn, eyebrows furrowed with worry. “Did it hurt? Does it?”

 

“No. I turned my sensors off before I went in. It’s just… unpleasant, I guess would be the best way to describe it. It looks much worse than it is,” Nines assured him, monitoring how his stress level fluctuated. “It’s cosmetic at most. It’ll be fixed by tomorrow.”

 

Gavin nodded, not trusting himself to speak, guilt pulling at his heartstrings. Without as much pomp and circumstance, he made quick work of shoving his own underwear down and the other’s pants which were decidedly not his. He had given him a blow job before they left for work this morning, he would have noticed him wearing dark washed jeans rather than his normal dress pants. If Connor had gone to be with him though and his leg had needed to be replaced, he was a good enough detective to at least connect the dots.

 

“In,” Gavin urged, pulled at his arm and all but shoving the android into the spray of the shower, shutting the door behind him.

 

Nines opened his mouth to speak but Gavin cut him off with a deep, languid kiss, pushing him back against the cold tile of the shower wall.

 

“Thank you,” he breathed against his lips once he pulled away. Diving back in, he bit and sucked at the juncture of his neck and shoulder, pleased when Nines braced himself by grabbing his hips. “For saving me.”

 

Gavin glanced over and grabbed their shampoo. At some point, he had stopped using his own and started sharing the one Nines always picked out. They were practically married, he chuckled to himself. Living together, sharing shampoo, they probably had shared custody of the cats too.

 

“Are we still going to have sex?” Nines asked impatiently when Gavin lathered his hands in the soap and made him bend down enough that he could reach his hair to start scrubbing it.

 

“Do you want to?”

 

“Yes, please.”

 

Gavin nodded, gathering more soap to scrub at his own hair, though not nearly as tender and loving as he had his partner. “Cool. Can I at least take care of you first?”

 

A shuttering cough broke out of his chest as he sputtered, gasping for air pitifully.

 

Nines closed his mouth. If the situation was reversed, he would pamper and lavish attention on Gavin for weeks on end. He supposed he could allow his partner to have this.

 

He sighed, mostly for dramatic effect and to rile the man up some, before leaning down enough for him to rinse his hair out.

 

Nines wasn’t above admitting it felt nice, letting Gavin massage in conditioner and lazily making out while it set in, the hot steamy water clinging to their skin and hitting their sides. The moment also quelled the anxiety swarming his mind since the fire. He hadn’t realized he had set his primary mission as keeping Gavin safe until he had stupidly run into a burning building and his programmed had screamed madly at him to go after him. As long as his hands were on him now though, he couldn’t be doing anything so careless. At least, in theory, he supposed.

 

Instead of using their usual loofahs, Gavin poured the soap into his hands and started to run over every available inch of his body.

 

“You always take care of me,” he said softly, pulling Nines’s new left arm close as he scrubbed gently, kissing his extended fingertips. “All the time. Even if it’s something shitty like taking away my coffee or cigarettes.”

 

He worked over the top of his chest to his other arm, kissing his knuckles this time. “You make me eat when I normally wouldn’t and force me out of my shitty moods. Put up with all my shit.”

 

They had done things in the shower before, mostly “quickies” as Gavin dubbed it, before or after work, but this was much more intimate. Sensual in a way that was reserved for special occasions. Nines found himself growing hard even though his sex hadn’t been touched yet. He moaned softly when Gavin rolled a nipple between soapy fingers, only pausing for a second when he blindly tried to do the same to the other, only to find it gone with his skin. 

 

“I’ve never met anyone like you,” Gavin dipped his fingertips between the small curves of his defined stomach. “You’re so phcking smart all the goddamn time. It’s annoying how good you are at everything you do. You don’t even have to try.”

 

Gavin gracefully fell to his knees between his legs, looking up through wet lashes. “You’re so funny too.  You have this dry sense of humor but… it’s something else.”

 

He grabbed his left ankle, nudging him until he lifted his leg just enough that he could kiss and nip at the soft skin of his inner knee. Nines jumped at the sharp sting but didn’t pull away. He let the man fall into a routine of massaging the soap into his synthetic skin after he licked and kissed it, eventually making his way to his inner thigh.

 

“Sometimes, I think I don’t show it enough. Or I don’t do enough,” Gavin admitted, setting his leg down just before he got where Nines really wanted him, dick throbbing with need. The vulnerable admission threw him some, but he didn’t have time to ponder it long before Gavin picked up his other leg, one of his only remaining original limbs, and gave it the same treatment.

 

“But I want to. I want to show you how much I care about you so much. When they told me you saved me I thought my whole world was going to fall apart, I just knew you got hurt. I don’t ever want to feel that again. I’m so lucky to have you, I don’t know what I would do without you anymore.”

 

_ Imagine how I felt,  _ Nines thought bitterly. He had to watch the rate of survival lower with each step he took until he had stood in the doorway with only a five percent chance. He had never felt such a strong emotion before in all of his deviancy. 

 

He was drawn out of his thoughts when Gavin’s hand cupped his ass as he sucked a final spot on his thigh. He shifted in anticipation for what could only come next, but with his shift, the stream of water his body had been blocking sprayed directly into Gavin’s face, effectively sending him sputtering in surprise, trying to wipe the water out of his face.

 

A deep bubble of laughter escaped Nines’s lips before he could stop it. Enraptured by the rare sound, Gavin stopped before chuckling himself, muttering “so much for being sexy,” and coughing more from laughing.

 

It was definitely happiness that filled his thirium pump at that moment. Or perhaps joy and contempt were more precise. It felt like a bubble in his lungs, trying to swell until it could burst and fill his entire body with elation.

 

“I love you.”

 

Time froze. Humans were finicky about admitting to emotions such as love and Nines wasn’t good enough with social cues to know a good time to say it from a bad. He couldn’t think of anything worse than ruining the moment with his lack of social grace or scaring his boyfriend off completely.

 

He analyzed every micro expression Gavin ran through, expecting some kind of negating response, denial maybe or aggravation. Instead though, he found only a second of denial before settling on pure adoration.

 

“I love you too,” Gavin smiled. It was one of his goofy, lopsided grins that sent his processors reeling with instability even after deviancy. “So much. Now up your sensitivity all the way, baby.” 

 

His LED circled yellow before settling on a bright blue and before another word could be spoken, Gavin grabbed him by the hips and licked a long stripe from the base of his cock to the tip. Going back down to suck and lick at the vein on the underside, he didn’t stop until Nines moaned, hips twitching with the urge to fuck into the soft, wet mouth.

 

Hands found their way into his messy wet hair as he took Nines into his mouth and down to the hilt with an ease that only months of practice could give him.

 

Conditioner and remnants of shampoo clung to the brown locks but they could wash it better later. Every bob and twist and hum made the fire in his groin grow, his arousal program running at full force until it consumed him.

 

They made eye contact once again, a playful glint in those sharp grey eyes that made him weak all over again. It was hard to stay standing, knees wanting to buckle from the sheer pleasure.

 

He should lower his sensitivity if he wanted the moment to last, but that’s not what Gavin had asked of him. He’d leave it where he was told to even if he had to do a full reboot right there in the shower. “Too much, too much Gav-please. I’m gonna… I’m..” was all the warning he could give for him to pull off.

 

His warning went unheeded as the man swallowed him down completely again, holding his head there and humming low in the back of his throat. Nines couldn’t stop his orgasm from exploding, the internal fire washing over him and spreading until he felt like he was being absorbed in it.

 

With his impressive length shoved down his throat, Gavin had to pull back or risk gagging as he tried to swallow all of his seed, fighting against the tight grip in his hair that held him down with his nose pressed against neatly trimmed hair.

 

The quiet moans and pleas Nines had let out went straight to his dick. When his grip finally went slack, Gavin peeled the digits from himself and stood, kissing his chin and resisting the urge to rut against his muscular thigh like a bitch in heat. “You okay?”

 

“I’m good,” Nines whimpered, breathing heavily to try and cool down. “Green.”

 

“I’m gonna bathe real quick and then I’m gonna phck you so hard,” Gavin growled in his ear, grabbed the forgotten bottle of soap and slathering himself in it half heartedly. The water had already run lukewarm and if it wasn’t for the smell of smoke still clinging to his skin, he wouldn’t have bothered at all.

 

Nines recouped while Gavin finished, rinsing off some as well afterward. He rolled his eyes when his partner didn’t even allow them to dry off before taking him by the wrist and dragging him to their bedroom just a few feet away.

 

“The bed is going to be soaked,” Nines complained, wiping water off of his face.

 

“Don’t care. We can deal with it later,” Gavin declared, turning on the bedside lamp in the dark room.

 

Their black cat, Snowball, chirped unhappily at him from her place on his pillow as Nines scooped her up, strutting off when he sat her down outside the room and shut the door. “You’re going to complain the second after you ejaculate. First words out of your mouth will be,” he turned and used samples of Gavin’s voice to mimic him. “Why the phck is the bed so phcking wet.”

 

“That’s so phcking creepy,” Gavin laughed, plopping down on the bed with a leering look, looking him up and down. “You look good naked.”

 

Nines refused to blush, stopping the program before it could even begin to run as he walked to the bed. Gavin’s tight grip wrapped around his waist immediately, pushing on him until he budged and sat down on the bed too.

 

The feeling of sheets clinging to his wet rear made him cringe, looking up with a deadpan expression. Going to bed wet to have sex was only arousing in the movie. “You’re such a dumbass.”

 

Gavin snorted, “Yeah well, you had the chance to get rid of my dumbass but I’m obviously still here so…”

 

The words were out of his mouth before he had the chance to fully think them through. He curled inwardly. Four hours after a near-death experience was too soon.

 

Nines’s LED flashed red. “I don’t regret saving you. I always will, no matter what you do.”

 

Gavin’s throat felt tight. After a moment of tense silence, he felt properly chastised, not sure if Nines would even want to keep going after he ruined the mood.

 

“I still want to perform coitus with you,” Nines answered his silent question.

 

“ Wow . So sexy, babe.” Gavin laughed lightly, leaning into his space to steal a kiss. It was easy to find a motion in the kiss, sliding their tongues together messily and rocking their bodies together until Nines laid down against the still warm pillow from Snowball. “Keep talking dirty.”

 

“Oh, you want me to talk dirty?” Nines teased, spreading his legs so Gavin could wiggle his smaller hips between his thighs. The refractory program he had by default had started running after his orgasm in the shower, heightening ever brush of his sensitive cock against Gavin’s thigh or own sex. His entire body twitched each time, wanting to get away and push into the touch at the same time. “There are approximately 4.3 million colony forming bacteria in these sheets right now. There is also rotting food crumbs from your insistent need to eat in bed, specifically bacon from your breakfast burrito two days ag-”

 

“Stop! You freaky plastic prick, not what I meant,” Gavin giggled, kissing his neck and holding his hips down firmly as he rubbed himself against him. The teasing jokes broke the atmosphere completely, taking it back to the fun and flirty vibe Gavin had been trying for earlier before his stupid joke ruined it.

 

“Did you mean dirty talk as in I want you to fuck me?” he cooed. “Gav, I’m so wet right now, I want you inside me so badly. I want you to fuck me so hard I break.”

 

It was a joke, the evil smirk curling on his lips made him perfectly aware that it was only a joke, but fuck, if it didn’t turn him on. His dick had gone soft since his semi from blowing the hot ass android, but it was slowly showing interest yet again.

 

Two could play at that game. “Yeah? You want my fingers inside you? Play with that tight little hole until you drip for me?” Gavin asked, sliding his hand down between the supple skin of his thighs. He tugged lightly at his balls just to watch him jump before dipping down to his ass. It really was already wet like he mentioned, the lubricant much slicker than the dampness still clinging to their skin from the shower.

 

He parted his perky cheeks, sliding a finger in slowly— too slowly for Nines who whined pathetically.

 

“I’ll finger you open,” Gavin’s hot breath ghosted the shell of his ear. “And then while I fuck you, I want you to open up a panel so I can see all those pretty wires.”

 

The increase of slick on his hand when his eyes squeezed shut was all Gavin needed to know he was on the right path. He added another finger, curling them and searching until the android groaned, bucking down on his hand. “I’m going to make you scream until your speaker breaks. You want me in your neck? Chest? Maybe you should open one up close your cute little ass so I can see my dick fucking you open.”

 

It was a weird thought. In reality, it would probably freak him out to see that, but at the same time, he was so horny from rubbing against his leg, watching him slowly lose control it in his hands that it turned him just the same.

 

“Enough, just fuck me,” Nines whined high in his throat.

 

A stronger man would say no. A stronger man would make the android beg, drag out the foreplay until he turned into a mindless slut for his dick before caving and fucking him senseless.

 

But Gavin had never been strong when it came to Nines.

 

He pulled his slicked up hand away, Nines keening from the loss. Using the lubricant, he slicked his dick up with a few strokes before lining himself up, pushing into the hot, wet, heat. Hands found purchase on his shoulders, grasping at him like he was the only thing grounding him as he bottomed out.

 

“Phck.” he panted, trying desperately to keep still and give him time to adjust to his length. “You always feel so good.”

 

Gavin couldn’t remember the last time they did this without kinks or crazy positions that made his back hurt in the morning. Missionary was underrated, he decided, noticing how it was so much more intimate. He could see every look on his face, the happy blue light on his forehead, their bodies pressed close together. If he could think properly, he could count the moles dotting his pretty face all the way down his body.

 

“I love you so much.”

 

Nines opened his gorgeous eyes at his words. He was scanning him again, but Gavin decided not to call him out on it this time, just letting it happen.

 

When the android opened his mouth to reply, Gavin took the chance to move, sliding almost all the way out before slamming his hips back in, drawing a cry from his open mouth.

 

“Open a panel,” Gavin urged.

 

“Which one?”

 

“Whichever one you want,” Gavin gasped, thrusting languidly into him, rocking and grinding until he found the right angle to brush against his prostate over and over, abusing the nerve bundle.

 

“Mm-my neck? The back of my neck? Can you reach?”

 

Gavin nodded, reaching around. He couldn’t see well, but there was a soft click and the shimmery blue glow on the pillowcase indicated he could touch and feel to find the opening. Feeling around, he traced the rim of the compartment lightly before sliding his thumb and pointer finger in.

 

Nines legs wrapped around his waist in response, constricting tightly when he grabbed onto a thick tube and skinny wire, pinching them together. Once when they had first discovered wireplay, he had accidentally unattached his nervous system doing this and he could only hope that it wouldn’t happen again tonight.

 

Once he had a solid grasp, he picked up the pace with his thrusts, stroking the wires gently until the same lubricant currently leaking down his thighs from his ass coated his fingers. Nines whimpered, head thrown back against the pillow and rutting down on his cock like he was made for it.

 

His erection was back fully once more, each brush against Gavin’s toned stomach overwhelming him. “Oh fuck Gavin, Gav fas-faster!” he cried.

 

Gavin relented, setting a punishing pace while shoving his fingers deeper into his neck port, tracing the wires with his nail until he all but screamed.

 

Nines could feel every part of his hand in extreme detail. The rough calluses, his fingerprints searing themselves inside of him the hair at his knuckles, all of it. The pads of his fingers’ rough texture reminded him just how human he truly was as they dragged against his tubing. His dick throbbed between his legs, thirium pulsing so hard throughout his body he couldn’t think. His core temperature was rising far too fast, overheating but it didn’t feel like enough at the same time.

 

Reaching down, he took his weeping cock in hand, stroking himself in time with the rough pounding of Gavin’s thrusts. “I’m-”

 

“I didn’t say you could come, darlin’,” Gavin purred even though he was just as on edge as Nines clearly was. The entire display of Nines submitting to him was driving him mad. The android was getting so lost in his own pleasure he couldn’t hear himself anymore, letting out sounds he usually concealed and forgetting himself.

 

“Please please let me come ah please,” he cried, saline-based tears prickling at the corner of his eyes. “I need it so bad.”

 

“Shit,” Gavin relented when he saw the tears. He didn’t know how Nines could edge him and make him beg for hours on end. The second that gorgeous voice asked him for anything he caved instantly.

 

Gavin scraped his nail down a different wire, squeezing the it firmly and slamming his hips up hard. “Be a good boy and come for me.”

 

Nines shuttered. He wanted Gavin to tell him he was good; he wanted to be good more than anything in that moment.

 

His orgasm hit him like a punch in the gut that knocked all the unnecessary breath out of him. Nines couldn’t keep his hand going fast enough, jerking off furiously. Gavin kept fucking him through it, never stopping with his neck even after the aftershocks started to rock his body.

 

He couldn’t force his body to move anymore. His legs went slack, head falling back against the bed with overstimulation. It wasn’t until he reached up and grabbed Gavin’s wrist did he pull his hand free and let instant relief flood him when his port closed.

 

Gavin’s thrusts slowed, noticing how it seemed to be too much, but Nines immediately protested. “Don’t stop.”

 

They held each other’s gaze for a moment. When it looked as though Gavin was on the verge of objecting, he clenched his loose hole down on him, drawing a breathless groan from the man.

 

“Nines,” he whimpered. His arousal level was nearing his peak, Nines noted happily. There was no way for him to last long anymore.

 

Gavin grabbed his limp leg, making up his mind as he pushed it up to get a better angle. Trying to be a gentle as possible, he started to fuck back into him, watching his face for any discomfort.

 

The man hadn’t told him to lower his sensitivity yet, so Nines decided to wait a little longer to do so, clenching and unclenching his muscle in pulsing waves until his lover’s hips stuttered, cock painting his insides with his come. His cute face scrunched up, scarred nose wrinkled as he stilled, chest heaving.

 

Instead of pulling out when the afterglow set in as expected, Gavin ran a finger around his stretched rim. Nines whined in protest but didn’t move to stop him from sliding it in next to his softening cock. “You’re still so wet,” he hummed, a wild look in his eyes.

 

“My sensitivity is still at one hundred percent.”

 

“Can I eat you out?” He asked excitedly, dick twitching valiantly at the thought. The tantalizing possibility waved itself in his face: to make Nines so overdone and worn out he might reboot, truly losing all control of himself.

 

Nines didn’t know if he could manage another round so soon, though the idea was appealing.

 

Gavin pulled out while he waited for an answer pushing another finger inside in his place to stop his come from slipping out with a squelch. Slowly, he pushed them in and out, amazed at how his come felt mixing with Nines’s lubricant.

 

The touch was too much, Nines decided, lowering his sensitivity back to normal. Not unpleasant per se but he felt too laggy to go again. “Not right now.”

 

Gavin nodded, pulling his fingers out as quickly as he could and collapsing on his right to catch his breath.

 

Comfortable silence sat between them, the only sound being Gavin’s ragged breathing and a soft whirr from Nines.

 

The android tried to shut his eyes, but a frantic feeling rolled into his chest, making him to open them just as quick to make sure Gavin was still next to him. He reached out, taking his hand in his without thinking.

 

“It seems,” Nines started, trying to piece together whatever emotion it was that he was having. “I… it seems I’m afraid you’re not going to be there anymore if I can’t see you or feel you. Don’t stop touching me.”

 

He didn’t like this at all. It made him feel as if his pump was about to fall right out of his chest.

 

Gavin didn’t respond for a minute before sitting up and pulling Nines to his side. Following his lead and rolling over out of curiosity to see what his human would do, the man immediately curled up behind him.

 

Oh. Spooning. Though usually when they did this, Nines held Gavin close to his chest while he calmed down from either intense sex or a stressor like a hard case or a nightmare.

 

Gavin ran a hand down Nines’s left arm, trying not to look at the exposed white of side. Even after the shower, the plastic was still blackened in areas.

 

“Hey guess what?” he whispered, trying not to laugh already at his next words.

 

“What?”

 

“Why the phck is the bed so phcking wet?” he giggled, laughing so hard he could barely move back in time to avoid Nines’s elbow coming down at his stomach.

 

“You’re insufferable,” he grumbled, though Gavin caught a glimpse of his own grin as he snuggled back.

 

“You love me. You said so yourself. And!! You said it first.”

 

Nines rolled his eyes. “You tried to die today. I have to tell you these things before you succeed.”

 

Gavin fell quiet behind him, but his stress level remained normal, so Nines didn’t feel too bad about milking today for all it’s worth.

 

Just as Gavin was about to ask about keeping the cat, Nines spoke again, saving him from having to talk about it just yet. “My arm doesn’t feel like its mine. It does but it doesn’t at the same time. It belongs to a different model than me but it was compatible and the only one on hand so we used it.”

 

Gavin ran his hand down the arm in question, lacing their fingers together and pressing his lips to his shoulder. “I’m sorry.”

 

“Quit apologizing. You don’t have anything to be sorry for.”

 

He shut his mouth quickly.

 

Truly, Nines wouldn’t ever want him to change. The rude, arrogant detective always risking himself for others when he thinks no one is looking is too endearing, even if he only manages to save a cat.

 

“... what happened to the cat?” Nines asked, dreading the answer he knew was coming.

 

“I uhh… Tina has it.”

 

Nines groaned. “She isn’t keeping it is she?”

 

Gavin laughed, nuzzling into the android’s neck. “Let’s name it Smokey Joe.”

**Author's Note:**

> Add me on Twitter @kayleighx2209 for the occasion head cannon and oversharing of person problems! If anyone is also a writer and looking for a beta, message me and maybe we could beta for each other?


End file.
